


In which Kili's family manages to fuck everything up

by hollydermovoi



Series: Arranged Marriage AU [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Courtship, M/M, Multi, Ori is secretly badass, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili learns that he's betrothed to his perfect older brother Fili. He doesn't react in a favorable fashion. Mentions of self harm. Side pairings include Dwori, Bagginshield and Nofur, and mentions of Ori/Bilbo/Kili</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Kili, son of Dis, nephew to Thorin Oakenshield knew, it was that he was a disappointment. He was not the proper dwarrow prince his family longed for- he had no beard, preferred the outdoors to caves, and excelled at archery. The looks his uncle and perfect older brother gave him were laced with disappointment, and his mother’s endless wailing about his lack of prospects made it fairly clear that he was not what they had hoped for. His amazing inability to do even one thing the way they might want him to drove him to spend an awful lot of time being himself- away from Erebor. It was in the forest that he met the Dragon Slayer, a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins. Smaug had driven his kin out of the mountain, and they’d plotted and planned to get Erebor back for Kili’s entire life. Yet when his uncle’s company had finally reached the gates once more, it was to find that the drake was dead, killed by a hobbit, who had managed Erebor in his absence. No matter how many times he was pressed for the story, Bilbo refused to tell it, not that that stopped Kili from asking. Through gentle pestering however, Kili did find out that hobbits loved to eat (so he introduced him to Bombur), and that they loved to learn. Much time was spent with the Dragon Slayer in the library, where the scribe Ori would join in pleading for Bilbo to tell his tale. The three of them became the closest of friends, and soon rumors ran through Erebor, claiming that the elvish dwarrow prince was lovers, not just with the Dragon Slayer himself, but with the scribe Ori. They wouldn’t realize this until much later, but these rumors are what caused Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain to create and enact the Betrothal Law.  


Kili found himself summoned to the Throne Room, where Thorin informed him that he was now betrothed (he wouldn’t say to who) and that he needed to break it off with Ori and Bilbo. Instead of protesting like the hothead he was, Kili only scowled. “No.” “Pardon?” said one of Uncle’s Advisors (was this one Oin, or Gloin…? Kili was utterly helpless with names, yet another thing that disappointed his relatives) “Speak up lad.” “I said no! I am not breaking it off with my friends because some stranger demands it!” “It is not some stranger who demands it brother, it is I. And as your betrothed-” “AS MY WHAT!?” Fili continued as if Kili had never interrupted him. “I demand that you remain faithful until we produce at least one heir.”Thorin nodded in approval, and only Balin, direct advisor to the king noticed that the younger prince was pale and shaking, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Without a word the young prince fled and the King called for Bofur, a toymaker, to tell him of his betrothal to the thief, Nori, resuming regular business and making a mental note to check on his impetuous younger nephew later.  


Meanwhile, Kili was panicking. Surely there must have been some sort of mistake- him, marry Fili, his perfect older brother, the Golden Heir of Erebor? Fili needed someone better than him- deserved better than him. It felt like the walls were closing in. He couldn’t breathe. He needed Bilbo, or Ori- but Fili had forbidden him from seeing them again. Hands settled on his back, and he was pulled against someones chest. Gradually his breathing slowed, the shaking stopped and he was able to focus again. He found himself with Ori on one side, the scribe hugging him to his chest, while Bilbo kept talking nonsense in a soothing tone. Relaxing into Ori’s hold, Kili closed his eyes. His friends would keep him safe for now- he’d worry about how to save Fili from more disappointment later.  
* * *  
Ori was worried. He’d never seen Kili like this before- flashes of sadness and self doubt before, but never shutting down completely, sure of having failed his families expectations. He was about to ask Kili what had happened when he was summoned to the throne room. Now Ori was a simple scribe- the only other time he’d seen Kili’s relative was when his brother Nori had been on trial for theft in a human town. Thorin had been there to met out dwarvish justice. His only other experience with them was through Kili’s worshipful tales of their good deeds. After taking care to tell the healers to make sure someone was in the room with Kili at all time, Ori answered the summons, surprised to see Bilbo already there. Thorin scowled at them both, majestic on his throne, before starting the meeting by accusing them of sleeping with Kili. Ori couldn’t help it- he started giggling, which led to full out laughter. Him and Kili? They’d kill each other in a matter of hours. Good friends do not make good lovers after all. And Bilbo? He was too much like a mother for Ori to want him in that way. He was attempting to explain this when the Crown Prince interrupted. “So you’ve never slept with my betrothed?” “Aule bless, no!” he laughed before the words the Crown Prince had used sunk in. “Wait- did you say _betrothed?_ ” From the look on Bilbo’s face, he could tell that the Hobbit had reached the same conclusion he had. “Yes.” said the prince. “Did he not tell you?” 

But Ori didn’t answer. He was far too busy running. You see, the subject of marriage had come up once. They’d been talking of Ori’s infatuation with Dwalin, one of Thorin’s most trusted guards, and Kili had been teasing Ori about a possible marriage to the dwarf when Bilbo had teased Kili about marrying his brother, since he talked about him just as much as Ori did Dwalin. Kili’s smile had disappeared. “I would never marry Fili, even if he did like me. I’d never drag him down like that. I love him.” _**He deserves better.**_ Oh Aule, of course it was Fili. Now it was all Ori could do to pray that his friend hadn’t done something stupid and self-sacrificing in his absence. He didn’t even notice the King, his heir and his counsel following him and Bilbo, he just ran and prayed.  
* * *  
Opening his eyes was a surprise. The mushrooms he’d dug out of his kits should have killed him- they were what was used to create poison to coat weapons with and were quite effective, even unprocessed. He’d even waited until he was completely alone to take them so that the anti-toxin couldn’t be administered, yet here he was, awake, yet again a failure. A disappointment. A hurt noise came from his right, and he turned towards it, expecting to see Ori or Bilbo, both of whom were there. The only problem was, so was his uncle. And his betrothed. Oh shit. Not wanting to see their unhappiness again, Kili closed his eyes once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili sat in the infirmary, staring at his beloved brother’s far too still body. When they’d gotten to the infirmary, they found Kili barely even breathing, and he and Thorin had been kicked out, watching healers swarm around his brothers body. It was the first time that Fili had ever felt utterly hopeless. Not an experience he looked forward to repeating ever again.  
It took three days for the Dragon Slayer and scribe to let Thorin and him into Kili’s room, and that was only after they’d begged. But even though they were allowed in the room, they couldn’t get anywhere near his bed. Any time they even tried to get within ten feet of Kili’s bed, the scribe shot them in the head.  


At first, he’d been furious. After all, he was a prince, and even beyond being affianced to Kili, he was also his older brother. But on the tenth day, when Kili finally woke up, he understood Ori’s protectiveness.  


Because when his brother’s eyes had finally focused on Thorin and him, he’d flinched away from them.That, more than the attempt on his own life, more than the refusal to turn his lovers- friends?- away, told Fili all that he needed to know about the dwarrow he loved.  


It told him that Kili, his one, his beloved independent brother, was scared of him, and what he’d do. And that hurt.  
____  


Ori was a quiet dwarrow, but that didn’t mean he was utterly defenseless. He could tell from the look of surprise on Thorin’s face when he’d first hit him on the head with his slingshot that the King had never considered him capable of armed defense. Good. The best surprises came in a small dwarrow who was dreamy and liked to knit, as Dori liked to say. Made it easier to trick people, Nori would counter. He wasn’t sure which of them he agreed with, but he knew that people underestimated him, and he knew that allowed him to know things about others that they never suspected him of knowing.  


Like the fact that Kili’s hero worship of his male relatives was partially born from a deep and damaging desire to please them and a strong fear not living up to their suposed expectations. It was the reason he’d demanded the Healers keep an eye on the younger prince- he could tell that Kili’s sense of self was so low that whatever had sent him into a panic could very well drive him to take his own life. If only they’d listened to him, Kili might not be unconscious right now. He’d scold them about that except he doubted that anyone remembered his attempt to help.  


This was really the only excuse he had for being surprised when Fili approached him for help. He was so used to being unnoticed that having the Golden Heir of Erebor approach him for courtship advice of all things was probably the most shocking thing that had ever happened to him, short of seeing Nori in love with a toymaker of all things. He’d had to pinch himself to make sure he was awake.  
He was, and the Crown Prince was eying him with an altogether too amused smirk, so he simply smiled in the most harmless and benign way he could and told Fili how to win Kili’s heart.  
____  


Kili’s life returned to a remarkably reassuring normal after Bilbo finally let the Healer’s let him leave (and he’d never underestimate the tiny hobbit’s protective instinct ever again). His mother still scolded, though she was far gentler about it now, Uncle still brooded in his general direction, though he was starting to verbally praise Kili (and the first time he had, Kili had almost shot him in the face out of sheer shock), Ori and Bilbo were still his friends, thank Aule and Fili…  


Well, actually, Fili was acting very strangely.  


It started when Kili had first seen him outside of the infirmary. Fili hadn’t said anything, he’d just cut off the conversation he’d been having with Dwalin and strode over, leaned in, and kissed Kili on the cheek.  


It’d been nice, even if Kili had gotten so flustered that he’d simply let out an undignified noise and fled, berating himself for reacting like a fool. He’d been driven from those thoughts by a cheerful greeting from Bilbo, and he’d been off to the forest, finally returned to the outdoors he so adored.  
Several days passed. He grew to anticipate Fili’s chaste kisses on his face, even going so far as to mope when he hadn’t gotten one in a couple of hours. He was so focused on those that he completely failed to notice when Fili began to leave him presents.  


Though to give him some credit, they certainly didn’t seem to be the typical courtship gift a proud dwarrow prince would give his intended.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Darrow’s court in simple yet ornate ways. First they make a craft, then they take a quest and lastly, they dance at Durin's day and ask the King for his blessing"_ Page 644, _ **Much Ado About Dwarrows**_ , by Bilbo Baggins, Dragon Slayer.

Fili son of Dis, heir to Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain, was a great bloody idiot, and Ori didn’t have the energy to keep shooting him with pebbles in order to drill some sense into his head.

Not that it had stopped him from trying.

After all of that work talking him into seeing some sense about Kili’s self worth (and lack thereof) Ori, of the House of Ri, had been hoping to never have to deal with his friend’s elder brother again.

So far he hadn’t been that lucky.

***

Fili was training with Dwalin when yet another rock hit him in the head. Whirling, he turned to yell at Ori for endangering him when another rock smacked him right between the eyes.

One had to admire the young scribe’s aim. He seemed so small and insignificant, yet he always hit his mark, with more force than was readily apparent under the knitted cardigans. Kili had often told him that his friends were more powerful than they appeared, and it had been no hardship to believe it about the Hobbit, he was, after all the Dragon Slayer. But Ori? Fili was ashamed to admit that he’d dismissed his brother’s tales of the scribe, thinking them fanciful.

He now had a number of lumps and bruises to prove his thoughts were the ones that had been fanciful, not his beloved’s tales. And more would soon be forming if the continued onslaught was any indication. Why was Dwalin not protecting him?

Yet when he looked at Dwalin for an answer, he seemed only amused. He was smiling at Ori in an altogether frighteningly fond fashion. But Fili was unable to think further on such disturbing matters, because Ori was thrusting the quiver he’d made for Kili into his chest, along with Kili’s bow.

“Prince Kili has given up archery.” Spat the scribe “ I hope you’re happy now.” With that he turned and left the training yard.

_No._

_**This wasn’t supposed to happen this way.** _

Training session forgotten, Fili ran after Ori. "Wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will all be explained, I promise...


	4. Chapter 4

Fili caught Ori right near the gates, grabbing his arm. "What do you _mean _, he's given up archery." Ori fixed him with a glare before sighing resignedly. "Think about it- what did you gift him?" "A quiver! A perfectly proper courting gift-" "And did you _tell_ your brother that it was a courting gift? Or even that it was from you?" Fili was forced to admit, he hadn't thought to do either. "It's not like anyone _else_ is giving him gifts worthy of courtship. Are they?" he asked, alarmed by Ori's grimace. "No." snapped the scribe. "Let's get our facts straight here- you _take_ his quiver, you make it _impossible_ for him to replace it himself, and then you gift him _**this** _."____

____Feeling defensive, Fili nodded impatiently. "And?" he demanded "It's a perfectly nice quiver- I made and decorated it myself!" "Yes," said Ori, sounding tired "But what did you decorate it _with_?"_ _ _ _

____"Trees and flowers, 'cuz he likes it outdoors." He answered proudly. His smile disappeared at the look on Ori and Dwalin's faces. "What?" He snarled. "Oh lad," said Dwalin. "M'thinks we need ta have a talk."_ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____Kili had been holed up in his room for hours when Fili came to talk to him. His elder brother didn't even bother knocking, just came in and sat down next to him, placing one hand on his back. They sat there in silence for a bit, Kili taking comfort in his brother's presence. After a bit, Fili spoke up. "I'd like you to have this." he thrust that **damn** quiver at Kili, stalling his protest with a swift kiss to his nose. "I made it as a courting gift Kee. I completely forgot-"and here he blushed a rather fetching shade of red "that elves emboss their quivers with trees and flowers, honest! I just wanted to show that I respect your craft, and adventurous side!"_ _ _ _

____Kili couldn't help it- he laughed. After a brief stunned silence, Fili joined in, the two brothers laughing until they were breathless. They lay next to each other on Kili's bed, fighting to catch their breath, and Fili was counting the different colors in Kili's eyes when Kili leaned over a little and kissed him._ _ _ _

_____On the lips._ _ _ _ _

____If he were to be honest, Fili would've admitted a little dispair at the sluggish pace that Kili was returning his attempts at physical attention. Ori often reminded him with an eye roll that he really only had himself to blame, and that he'd just have to take it slow until Kili was ready. Taking it slow was quite possibly one of the most infuriating thing Fili had ever attempted- Kili was so _tempting_. So he'd taken his fury out on the scribe nagging him relentlessly until he thought that Ori would allow himself to look past his title just long enough to kill him. But now? Now Ori was going to be his best man, because if it hadn't been for the scribe, he never would have gotten this sweet kiss from his beloved._ _ _ _

____And as Fili took the chance given by Kili's quiet gasp to deepen the kiss, he couldn't help but think that it would all be much easier now._ _ _ _


	5. Dwori Interlude

Ori was hard at work restoring a portrait of the Lady Dis when a raven landed next to him. It waited until his pen was away from the paper before tapping his arm to get his attention. When the scribe's focus shifted to it, it puffed up quite impressively and dropped a piece of parchment into his awaiting hand, cawing triumphantly when Ori gave him a bit of fish for his trouble before flying off to the eerie, where it's fellow messengers roosted. Ori managed to maintain his professional disdain just long enough to bid the raven farewell before unfurling the scroll.  


_Ori,_  
 _Shortly you shall receive a package. It shall bear upon it the seal of my clan and shall contain my courting gift, should you accept it.  
Dwalin _

__With a squeak of surprise, Ori dropped the parchment and pinched himself before taking a deep calming breath. Maybe this was yet another dream- surely Dwalin, a warrior so grand that his very _name_ carried more worth than Ori's entire _house ,_ had no real permanent interest in a simple scribe like himself. He'd just about managed to convince himself that it was surely a joke when a knock on the door distracted him from his work yet again. And when he saw the contents of the package the dwarrow at the door bore, all of his doubts disappeared._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for Dwalin's courting gift?


	6. Chapter 6

"He gave you _that_?" asked Bilbo, both horrified at the sight and on his friends behalf. "Yes," sighed Ori, enraptured. "Ain't it romantic Mr. Baggins?"

Quite frankly, Bilbo was hard pressed to think of anything _less_ romantic than the orc's head sitting upon a clearly amateurishly made knitted tea cozy, but what did he, a former hobbit from the Shire, know of Dwarrow courtship? _Nothing_ , he thought with a inner grimace, starring in blank horror at the almost cheerful looking head. If anyone were to gift him such a horrid thing for his courtship, he'd run as far and fast away from them as he could. Yet one only had to take one look at the _shrine_ Ori had made for it to see his thoughts on the matter. 

Well, whatever made the dwarrow happy was something he could approve of he supposed. "Yes, Ori, it is."

" _Oh!_ " exclaimed Ori. "He also gave me a rather nice hand carved inkwell, and some some soft yarn for my projects! Isn't he the best, most considerate dwarrow you've ever heard of?"

At the moment, witnessing his friends happiness, Bilbo had to admit that Dwalin was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your input! Regular length chapters will now resume (hopefully)
> 
> Drew the shrine, cause I couldn't resist: 
> 
> http://hollydermovoi.tumblr.com/post/52515299300/orc-shrine-aka-dwalins-courting-gift-to-ori-art
> 
> If anyone else wants to draw for this, have at it


	7. Chapter 7

Dwalin was giving Fili a lesson in the cleaning and care of Grasper and Keeper, when the Dragon Slayer approached him, hands bunching up his threadbare waistcoat. "Master Dwalin," he said formally. "May I have a word? You might as well stay Fili," he said as the prince stood up to leave "This applies to you as well." He took a deep breath and his gentle face hardened. All of the sudden Dwalin was reminded of the terrifying, blood covered creature who had stood at the gates of Erebor and sneered at them for being so late. His home had been burnt to ash by the great drake, and he'd waited for decades for a rescue before "taking matters into his own hands" and slaying Smaug himself. Aule help them, but they'd laughed at the notion that a silly gentlehobbit could slay such a beast-until they'd seen what was left of the drake's body. The only reason Dwalin hadn't been violently ill is because he'd seen the Defiler do worse-but not by much. Seeing Bilbo on a regular day, one almost forgot the possibility of brutality that ran through his tiny body, but not now. Now Dwalin wished that he could figure out what he'd done to upset the Dragon Slayer and fix it before he wound up dead.

"Let me make this abundantly clear to the both of you-if you cause deliberate pain to either Ori or Kili, I won't kill you. I'll just make you _wish_ you were dead. What I did to Smaug will look like a love tap after I'm done with you, is that clear?" He waited for their nods before smiling (baring his teeth really). " I'm glad. Oh, and Fili? Ori might make exceptions because you're touched in the head, but I won't. And if your uncle disagrees, I'll just kill him too- and anyone else who gets in my way."

It was at this moment that Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain,who was listening from the shadows, fell in love with the Dragon Slayer.


	8. Chapter 8

Never let it be said that Thorin Oakenshield was unable to learn from his family’s mistakes. Love may have him acting like a child, but he knew enough about the Dragon Slayer to understand that anything he considered a proper gift, Bilbo would not. So he went to talk to Ori, and found the scribe in a thankfully slingshot free mood, and more than willing to help out. And that’s how Bilbo Baggins, Dragon Slayer and former Hobbit from the Shire ended up with the deed to a good 24 acres of farmable land and as the tentative intended to the King Under The Mountain.

Thorin spent about a fortnight waiting expectantly for his Hobbit to send him on a quest, but Durin’s day came and went without even a peep. It took a visiting wizard, an old friend of Bilbo’s mother, to inform the Halfling of the ins-and-outs of dwarrow courtship, and even after that it took another month before Bilbo finally found something he was certain Thorin would never, ever do, not even to win his hand in marriage.

He sent a message via Ori, who passed it on to a highly amused Dwalin, that he wanted Thorin to meet with the King of the Woodland and make his peace with him after all of these years of anger and resentment.

“Please tell me that he jests, even if he does not, I need to hear the lie. Do not _tell_ me that my one wishes me to do such an odious task.” Dwalin just grinned wider, comfortable in the knowledge that his Ori would never send him to do something so against his nature.

Or perhaps he had underestimated his beloved once again, for no sooner had that thought crossed his mind than Ori ran into the room. “Mister Dwalin!” he chirped (he’d picked a proper one with Ori- his scribe refused to call him by his name alone till after they were properly bonded) completely ignoring the presence of the King and his advisors as was his nature, “It occurred to me when Thorin came by this morning that I have been remise in our courtship and have not sent you on a quest as of yet! I’ve decided to send you for some writing supplies, among them Crebain feathers and great spider’s silk. Not to worry, I shall give you a full list and instructions on how to procure them posthaste!” he placed a swift kiss to Dwalin’s cheek, before scurrying out the door as fast as he’d came.

Bemused, Dwalin looked upon his brother Balin for his assessment of the quest. “’Twill not be an easy quest brother,” said Balin with a chuckle, which immediately calmed Dwalin’s pride- if he said it was no easy task, it wasn’t one. “That lad of yours may be the best thing to happen to our clan since Dis was born. You may want to consider sending Ori on a quest of his own.” The very idea of Ori willingly undertaking a quest of his choosing sent want coursing through his veins “A fine idea brother,” he managed to say calmly enough, though going by the gleam in Balin was not at all fooled.

“A fine idea indeed!” boomed Thorin from beside him, causing several of the other council members to startle. “Why, if you send Ori on a quest, then I shall send Bilbo on one as well, though I do not feel as if sending him anywhere near the elves is the best idea. They may just want to keep him as a pet!” he brooded for a bit before his eyes started to sparkle in a way that boded ill for the Dragon Slayer. “No matter, for I now have a suitable quest for him in mind. Dwalin! Inform the Halfling that I accept his quest, and that I wish for him to organize the Lower Northeast treasury as a token of his affection for _me._ ” Pleased with his choice of quests for his intended, the King then turned his attentions to organizing a diplomatic visit to Mirkwood, ignoring how Dwalin’s shoulders shook with silent laughter, or how several members of his council had paled at the thought of the great Dragon Slayer organizing a treasury of all things as a Courting Quest. None of them wished to think of how the Dragon Slayer would react to such a request, none of them aware that Bilbo Baggins had more than a passing knowledge of the Lower Northeast treasury.

After all, it was where Smaug had chosen to imprison him for over half a century.


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m sure if you told Uncle that Smaug kept you in the Lower Northeast treasury for over twenty years, he’d give you a different quest.” said Kili in an intensely comforting manner. “After all, you’re quite respected for slaying the dragon.” It took a few very deep breaths, but Bilbo managed to regain his composure, and stop shaking. Not much could phase him- he had, after all spent most of his wilder years as a hostage to a _dragon_ , but the very thought of willingly going down there again was frightening.

Well, at least it confirmed his growing suspicion that he reciprocated Thorin’s feelings. Much as he liked Kili and Ori, he certainly wouldn’t even consider the idea if either of them asked him to do this, unless of course, their lives depended on it, though he couldn’t imagine how exactly those two things would quite line up. It’d be just his luck if it did, fool of a Took that he often was these days. He’d done all of his fussing with the dragon, and had thoroughly gotten rid of any wish to do so ever again. Smaug had been _amused_ by his proper ways, which is what kept him alive longer than any other prisoner of his except for perhaps the Dwarf.

Speaking of Smaug’s favorite prisoner, he remembered how exactly he’d killed the dragon, and had a sinking feeling that the two (the Quest and the dragon's death) were connected. “Never mind that lad, it’s my own fault for telling him to go make peace with the elves when he hates them so. He gave me what he perceived to be an equally distasteful task, and I’d rather tell him _after_ we bond that he was more right than he could have possibly imagined. He’s not the sort to be needlessly cruel- perhaps ignorantly so, but not cruel just for the sake of it. But tell me- why is it he wants me to clean and tidy that specific treasury? Is he looking for something?” Secretly he hoped that the King was not, but most of him knew better.

“If he is, he’s most likely looking for the Heart of the Mountain- the Arkenstone, which his Grandfather cherished above all other things.” Piped up Ori. “Did you ever see it, while you were in the dragon’s care? I’m told it was most like an opal, though most agree that even that description falls short. I cannot even begin to imagine such a gem. No wonder it caused Thror to succumb to gold sickness.”

The Dragon Slayer chuckled mirthlessly. “ _Know_ of it? I used it to kill him.”

There was a stunned silence, and finally Kili spoke up again “Well, we certainly won’t tell Uncle _that_. You can just say that the drake ate it, preferring the richness of gold to even the gloriousness of the Arkenstone, and that you chopped it’s head off as it lay dying in a show of mercy that it never gave you (which was close enough to the truth that it struck a chord in Bilbo), not that you purposely…” he trailed off, brow scrunching in confusion. “Wait, how exactly did you use it to kill him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Bilbo, who as you may of noticed is already protecting his young friend's by allowing them to believe that he didn't spend 90% of his imprisonment in that treasury, is certainly not going to tell them how he killed Smaug, and it's probably not going to come up later, I shall explain now. Basically, Bilbo managed to powder the Arkenstone after Smaug let it slip that it "poisoned the mind and rotted the soul" (If it can be mined, it can be destroyed, and he had half a century to accomplish it so there). He then fed it to a fellow prisoner, a Dwarf (AKA Thorin's dad, cause in this verse, Smaug was gfted him by Azog after Moria in order to ensure that he wouldn't attack Moria (the idea being that Thrain could show Smaug where all the treasure was). Already broken due to Azog's torture, Thrain is driven even further into madness by Smaug playing with him. He keeps assuring Bilbo that his son will come one day to reclaim Erebor, and remains steadfast in his faith even as he begs Bilbo to kill him. Since Smaug eats things raw, and enjoys eating his prisoners after they've died, Bilbo grants Thrain's wish, feeding the powdered stone to Thrain, who is then ingested by Smaug. As Smaug lies dying, he begs Bilbo to end his suffering, and Bilbo does, because he's compassionate. He then spends the next decade or so hacking the remainder of Smaug to chunks and eating that as he has no clue how to get out of the city and fend for himself. I may or may not write this out completely in it's own verse as a prelude to this verse, I haven't decided yet


	10. Chapter 10

Bilbo fixed Kili with an assessing stare before deciding that the Prince didn’t need to know the particulars of his crime. “Enough about me, have you and Fili decided on quests for each other?” Kili brightened at the mention of his One, not grinning the way Ori did at the thought of Dwalin, but pleased with himself and his intended. “Oh yes,” he said enthusiastically. “I’ve asked him to challenge the Elves to an Archery Tournament while we’re in Mirkwood- he says he respects my craft, but he doesn’t understand my hesitancy in challenging the Prince to a shoot off, so I’m letting him have a go, see how easy it is. He’s sending me to procure an Elvish blade- they’re the best, y’know. Ori, has Dwalin sent you a quest?” 

Ori flushed, and shook his head. “No?” said Kili softly, laying a hand on Ori’s shoulder “Y’know, it’s not bad if he doesn’t- it’s rare, for both sides of a pair to undertake a quest. It means he has faith in your love!” “I know,” said Ori softly, face reddening. “How can he be so sure about it? Has he no doubts? I keep asking him for proof, and he just smiles and gives me what I ask for, as if it’s nothing and-“ he cut himself off, face flushing an even deeper red. “You should talk to him! Master Dwalin may be gruff, but I’m sure he of all dwarrow can understand the need to prove oneself, whether it be in battle, or in love” said Kili reassuringly. “You’re right. I- I’ll talk to him.” “Would you like us to accompany you?” asked Bilbo softly. “Mahal bless, yes!”

Turns out a discussion wasn’t needed- Dwalin, upon seeing Ori, thanked him for the details of his quest, and pressed a scroll in the scribes hand, saying that he awaited further instructions, and that Ori should have all the information he needed for his own, but that if there was any confusion, he should just let Dwalin. Ori responded with a happy yelp, before hugging Dwalin and kissing him and pouring out his thanks, and Bilbo was one again struck at how odd and yet perfect it was that the two most unalike Dwarrows he’d ever met made each other so happy, and only hoped that despite their differences, Thorin and he would be happy together as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, they go on their quests, Thorin's a bit of an idiot, and Bilbo has a conversation with Dis.


	11. Chapter 11

Grumbling, Bilbo wiped his brow. He'd been at this for _hours_ , and though he could finally see the floors and shelves, he still had to dust, and mop and organize, and then dust and mop again. He _never_ wanted to see this treasury _ever_ again, and the Dwarrow king had better be grateful, or Bilbo would probably murder him out of sheer exasperation.

Well, maybe he'd just _really_ want to. After all, he quite like Thorin, more than enough to see this through. 

Or at least that's what he told him self when Dis showed up.

*

Thorin was unamused by his nephews. Things had been going so _well_ , and _now they hadn't gotten any further _. They should've declared quests for each other a fortnight ago! Even Ori had declared a quest, and he was far more scared about Dwalin's love for him than Kili was about Fili. So in between pining for his halfling and cursing Thranduil mentally, Thorin thought of what he could do to make them hurry up and ask for his blessing already.__

__It was while Thranduil was pointedly refusing to discuss Elrond's assistance in the reclaiming of Erebor (for which they'd far too prepared for) that a solution finally hit. "My Lord Thranduil," he interjected at a pause "I feel as if, perhaps we are kindred rulers after all. You say Lord Elrond wishes to betroth Legolas to his daughter Arwen? And that neither you, not Legolas approve of the match?" He watched as Thranduil's eyes light up and he _knew_ that he'd got him. _ _

__He leaned forward, meeting Thranduil's eyes with his own. "What do you think about betrothing Legolas to Kili?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I promised someone I would update tonight. More tomorrow for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

Her brothers intended stopped scrubbing the floor for a second to meet her eyes, before huffing and going back to work. She was more than a little envious of his ability to do that, as well as his ability to connect with her son in a way that she'd never been able to do. Actually, the later ability made her feel ill. Who was he, Bilbo Baggins the Dragon Slayer, to steal her son's love from her? 

When she asked him that, he had the audacity to _laugh_ at her, pausing his work to meet her eyes and talk to her. "M'lady Dis, I didn't steal anything from you. If you feel as if Kili loves me more than he does you, it's most likely because I recognize his _worth_ , and from the little I know of Kili's childhood, and from what I've seen in his interactions with you all during our acquaintance, I doubt a sense of self-worth is something you've tried to teach him. How often has _family duty_ impinged his potential happiness? No, don't bother answering- I really don't want to know the answer. Instead, the question you should consider is how often this _duty_ will impinge his happiness from here on out. Good day." With that the halfling turned his back on her and resumed working, leaving her filled with rage.

Because the horrible truth was that Kili's happiness had never _once_ come first on any occasion that she could think of, not _once._

_

Meanwhile Kili was staring at his uncle and his brother in abject horror because Thorin had just told them that their engagement was dissolved, and that Fili was now engaged to Prince Legolas. He kept waiting for his brother something or say something. When no word or action came, he cursed himself for being so naive- believing in his family's promises of change was quite possibly the stupidest thing he'd ever done, aside from falling in love with Fili in the first place. He wasn't sure what he'd do- he knew there were things to live for, Ori and Bilbo being the top of a short list he'd made when his attempt to end his life had failed.

He also knew that he couldn't continue to live like this, with a family who was more than happy to break his heart at any given opportunity, placing the kingdom above him, which he understood- the royal line was fragile enough as it is, especially when they hadn't had a kingdom and were fighting for survival, but they'd reclaimed Erebor now, and that excuse no longer worked, at least not for him

If he was honest, he'd admit it- leaving seemed like the only viable option left.


	13. Chapter 13

If Ori had to pick one elf for which he had true respect, it was Prince Legolas. Unlike his father and every other elf Ori'd had the "pleasure" of meeting, Prince Legolas showed genuine interest in learning as much about other cultures as he could so as not to offend.The two became fast friends, Ori teaching Legolas all about dwarrow culture and Legolas reciprocating the favor. Ori even went so far to recommend Legolas for the official ambassador between their people.

This didn't mean he reacted at all favorably to Legola's acceptance of his arranged marriage with Fili. In fact, he'd been so mad at him, Thorin, Thranduil and Fili that he'd stormed off into the forest, where he'd wandered into the trap of some horrendously large spiders and then rescued by a mushroom addled, animal loving wizard named Radagast. Happy to have found a new friend (especially considering his circumstances), he'd agreed to meet Radagast for some nice tea in a fortnight and had reluctantly returned to the Elvish Kingdom in the middle of Mirkwood. Upon his arrival, his betrothed swept him into his embrace, and he'd been squeezed for a good five minutes before Dwalin finally set him down. _He'd found his One, and his One loved him _. Even now, seeing Dwalin so happy to see him caused Ori some surprised mingled with happiness. Dwalin's love for him was still very much surreal, but he definitely looked forward to the day when that would no longer be the case. "I knew y'ld be back laddie, and I j'st wan' to tell you righ' now- none of this is my fault." Alarm bells went off in his head. "What do you mean?"__

__"I mean, lad, that Kili is gone."_ _

__*_ _

__Kili was _gone_. She'd finally gained some insight into her younger son and he'd _left _before she could use it. And honestly, she couldn't blame him. This was all her brother and elder son's fault, and a little bit her own, if she were honest. They'd driven him away, and neither Ori nor Bilbo seemed willing or able to help them this time. "Of all the mule headed fools in this world, you are certainly the worse!" Bilbo yelled "How could you _possibly_ think that would help? I've half a mind to leave you and track him down my _self_." "Why don't you then?" roared Thorin "Why don't you leave me, as he did? I doubt you'll succeed when you cannot even clean a store room properly!" With that, her idiot brother spun around and stormed out, leaving Bilbo to fume. "Stupid, stubborn dwarf," he muttered. 'It'd serve him right if I _leave._ "___ _

____" Why don't you then? Dwalin and I are- we're going to look for him in Moria, which he spoke of often." Bilbo looked thoughtful, then nodded. "We should check the Shire as well- he loved to hear my tales of it. When shall we set out?"_ _ _ _

____It was Dwalin who answerd. "It'll probably take us a few days. I know Ori's brother's will want to come, and we'll need to find us a proper cook, some other warriors, and ponies."I know a cook," said Dis. "And I'll be coming as well- he's my _son_ , and I need to know he's safe. Shall we meet at the gates in a week?" Everyone nodded, and she smiled predetorly."Good. Make sure to pack warm clothes, a bed roll, blankets, and any other essentials you feel you will need. We now have a quest- to find Kili and bring him back." _ _ _ _

____"Only if he wants to, which I reckon he may not."_ _ _ _

____"Fine. Only if he wants to."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me- this WILL be continued. I promised a happy ending, and it will happen, but I think Kili definitely needs some intense exploration to reach the point where he's accepting of said happiness.
> 
> Also, feel free to give me ideas for a title.


End file.
